


As Long As You're Mine

by Bullsfish



Series: Only For You [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Extra, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish
Summary: Victor reflects on his life after an interesting phone call.--An extra snippet in Victor's pov set after chapter 3 of I'm The Office Slut, Shhh.





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is one of the extra pieces I promised! Behold: A sneak peek to what goes on in Victor's head!
> 
> In case this is the first fic you're reading from this series, I suggest you backtrack to part 1 of the series! This will make a lot more sense if you read the main story at least until chapter 3 first.
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor sighed and let his head fall down to his home office desk with thud as the phone call disconnected. _Well_ … he was not expecting that.

 

But then again, that was Yuuri for him, wasn't it. Always taking him by a surprise and making him lose his _oh_ so practiced composure with just a single word or a sweet smile. Or a wicked smile, breathy moans, sparkling eyes…

 

_He was doomed._

 

Victor really didn't know what to do with himself. Yes, he could mean what to do with himself _right now_ as the clock was nearing five am and he was yet to go to bed, but, if he was honest, that wasn't what he meant…

 

Victor was so used to being in control (on the outside at least) — at work everyone who worked for him looked up to him, their clients respected him, rivals feared him and most of the board found him perfect for the job (most... if you didn't count his mentor Yakov who pretend not to). The alpha in him revelled in the absolute power and control he had over his life even if some days the facade ran a little too thin and he could feel himself crumbling under the pressure of performance and the emptiness of his personal life.

 

But now it felt like the fog over his life had completely vanished and it left him vulnerable for the first time in years. And it was all because of that one little omega… Yuuri. _Yuuri…_

 

Just the thought of the omega made his heart beat a little faster as he squeezed the phone in his hand harder. _So surprising, so fickle… What will you do, Yuuri? What do you want, what will you decide?_

 

Victor sighed again, he would find out on Monday… in the meanwhile it was going to be the longest two days of his life.

 

The alpha looked down at his lap and almost groaned. Then, after hours of sitting in front of his desk, he finally got up and headed for the bathroom.

 

_He needed to clean himself up..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm working on chapter 7 of ITOSS slowly but surely so hopefully this will keep you motivated until then!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
